1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting video luminance level and related method, and more particularly, to a device for adaptively adjusting video luminance level and related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a video display device 10 according to the prior art. The video display device 10 comprises a housing 12, a display 14, and a plurality of control knobs 16 installed on the housing 12, such as a luminance control knob 16. A user of the video display device 10 may adjust the luminance level of a video 18 displayed on the display 14 by rotating the luminance knob 16.
However, since the luminance level of the video 18 displayed on the display 18 is to be adjusted passively, the user, when they perceive that the video 18 is too bright or too dark, has to rotate the luminance knob 16 accordingly to improve the video's 18 quality.
Moreover, the luminance knob 16 can do nothing but increase, or decrease the luminance level of the video 18 as a whole. In result, the luminance adjusting process performed by the luminance knob 16 on the video 18 does not improve the contrast of the video 18.